


Tall Tales

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Whole New Vision [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's son prefers true stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tales

            _Library Day_ , Ryan thought to himself as he walked into the school. _Stupid thing to make kids do on a Saturday._

 

            Despite the confusing layout, he quickly found the library and Kit, who was dubiously examining a thin book with a tiger on, but when Ryan called his name he looked up, smiled and came over to join him.

 

            “Hey, Kit,” Ryan said. “Good day?”

 

            Kit looked uncertain.

 

            “Are you okay?”

 

            “Yeeees. Ryan...”

 

            “Yes?”

 

            “Are books good? This one’s boring.”

 

            “The right books are good.”

 

            “Oh... Will you tell me about the gorgonospid later?”


End file.
